Manny and Frida's Halloween
by CardcaptorKatara
Summary: Quick, Cute Halloween Story. Funny and so El Tigreish :P The summary sucks but the story is good.


It was Halloween and Manny Rivera was super excited even more than when he defeated El Oso seventeen times in one day. (AN: I needed some sort of comparison ')

"Me and Frida are gonna get so much candy tonight!" he yelled in excitment.

"Just make sure your polite and take only one piece of candy per house." Rodolpho advised.

"Forget that!" Granpapi burst in "Take it all and then egg their house!" With that he laughed maniacally and blasted through the ceiling leaving a disaproving Rodolpho and a slightly confused Manny.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh! That must be Frida!" Manny yelled. Manny ran to the door. Frida was dressed as none other than (Bum Bum Bum) a churro! "Frida?" Manny asked. "Your dressed as... a churro?"

"Well yeah!" Frida said excited. "Churro's are the next best thing next to candy, and if I'm lucky when the people see me in this they might give me churros as bonus" Manny just smiled as always with Frida's plans. "So what are you going as?"

"What else? I'm going to be..." Manny said as he spun his belt buckle. "EL TIGRE!" "Awesome!" Frida yelled. "With your El Tigre powers we'll not only get lots of candy we'll get to live a billion houses by curfew!" "Exactly why I picked it!" Manny said with confidence. He then looked off to the side arms still on his hips "Also cause I couldn't find anything else." "Well thats okay! Lets go get some candy and possibly churros!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I'm a line break ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two got to the first house and rang the bell "Trick or Treat!" The door opened and El Cucharon stood in the doorway. "Well if it isn't El Tigre and his little trouble making friend." he said to which Frida gave him a glare. "El Cucharon?" Manny questioned. "You live here?"

"Si" he replied. "So your trick or treating? Well I got the perfect treats for you." El Chucharon went to pick something up and Frida and Manny both had hopeful smiles, when El Cucharon dropped something unexpected into their bags.

"Spoons!?" Frida yelled/asked. "Thats your Halloween treat?"

"Well if you'll look at it you'll see me face is on the end of the spoon." El Cucharon stated. Sure enough his face was there and the kids walked away from the house muttering how weird El Cucharon's treat was. When the door closed Manny looked at Frida. "Wanna TP his house?" "Oh most definetly"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I'm a line break ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kids arrived at the second house with hope, nothing could be worse than spoons for a treat. They rang the bell. When the door opened the Flock of Fury stood at the door. "Oh snap" The two said in unison.

"Well looky here" Lady Gobler announced. "El Tigre and his little friend." To this Frida gave the second glare of the night. "Look" Manny began "We don't want any trouble so could you please just give us candy and we'll leave."

"Please?" Vultura questioned. "Leave it to Pantera to raise a son who has manners. Pathetic no wonder I broke up with him." "Uh.. he broke up with you." Manny corrected.

"As if I could FORGET!" Vultura yelled and stormed off. Black Cuervo dropped something in Manny's bag. "Here. NOW NEVER COME HERE AGAIN!" she yelled and slamed the door, which re-opened in a second. "Call me" she smiled before closing the door once more.

Manny looked in his bag to see an explosive egg. "Uh-oh." he said as he threw the egg which exploded in the air making some pretty colors. (:P)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I'm a line break ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well tonights not goin' so well" Manny declared. "I got an idea." Frida said as she pulled Manny close and whispered in his ear. "This is a good plan" Manny agreed.

The kids were in front of the Rivera building when they rung the bell then hid in the bushes nearby. "Hello?" Rodolpho asked, he looked around not even realizing the claw stretched out over 6 feet grabbing the bowl of candy. Rodolpho scratched his head and went back inside.

Meanwhile in the bushes the two best friends were snacking on candy and to Frida's luck a churro . "Best Halloween ever dude!" Frida declared. "Ya got that right" Manny agreed guzzling down more candy.

**The End**

**Happy Halloween Everyone **


End file.
